Someone to Fall Back On
by patlynne
Summary: after Bart's death, Chuck went to forks where he met the Bella Swan whose depressed after her break-up with her vampire boyfriend. while the cullens decided to go to Manhattan to visit Esme's friend Lily Bass, where Edward met Blair Waldorf...Ch-Be, Ed-Bl
1. Chapter 1

_This is a crossover between the best luurve teams since forever, Chuck and Blair, Edward Bella. After Bart's death, Chuck went to Forks where he lodge in the Swan residence while the Cullens went to Manhattan where Edward met a girl named Blair Waldorf. This is after Edward left Bella._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's raining again in Forks, Washington, the wettest place in the whole Olympic Peninsula. Bella swan is lying at her bed, staring blankly at the dark ceiling. The window of her bedroom is still open though she could careless. She doesn't care if the whole town will explode or aliens will attack her tonight. Alienation is a lot better than the hole she's feeling inside.

He's gone. Forever. All those things that attached the two of them had already cut off, leaving her bleeding. She always knew that it's physical pain to be away from him. But this is so much worse than being hit by a truck or stabbed by a knife.

Or by having a vampire bites your wrist.

She heard her father's car park against the pour of the rain. She breathed. The first week of his absence has been hell for Charlie too. Let myself suffer, not my father. She climbed down her bed to put on a good show.

"Dad," she greets as she walk downstairs. Then she gasped.

Chief Swan is all wet from the rain, in his arms is a body of a boy as wet as he is.

"Give some help, Bells," he said as he carefully put the boy in his couch. The boy is wearing an expensive looking dark clothes that were now drenched by the rain.

Bella helps her father by getting an old quilt then puts it around the boy's body. He's quivering from head to toe, his lips were pale so thus his face. His eyes were rolling slightly, then, it focused on her.

"B-blair," he muttered.

"Who is he?" Bella asked Charlie whose now calling the town doctor.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at Bella, noticing her sudden liveliness, "I saw him few blocks from here. He's lying at the cement. Maybe he's lost."

Bella looks back at the boy. The rolling eyes were still on her. Inside her, she can feel for the lost stranger.

She's also lost.

~o~o~

Edward Cullen went inside their new home. It's been a while since he saw his family. Family. The word seems to be meaningless now that she's away.

He closes his eyes for the moment. Memories of Bella begin to run down to him, fresh and hurtful.

"Edward," Alice's light footsteps walk beside him. "You're home."

Home. He's been all over the continent trying to track down the vicious Victoria. "Yeah."

He stood up then playfully taps Alice's short hair without feeling playful.

Alice stuck out her stubborn tongue. Then he noticed something.

"Are you hiding something from me?" he asked, after hearing her thoughts. Alice is now carefully thinking about last night's episode of Project Runway not letting him slip into her inner thoughts.

She smiled, "Feeling kinda lost, huh brother?"

Lost? Very. "Where are the others?"

"WERE GOING TO NEW YORK CITY!!!!!"

Edward shakes his head. Another plot by his family to move on. Of course they truly don't want him to forget her altogether. They just want him to have fun.

"Sorry. I can't." he said.

"Edward! You know that will hurt Esme." She sighed then went, "You know Esme's dear friend, Lily Bass? Her husband just died. Have some respect and go to Manhattan."

He sighed too. What does he have to do with the famous death of the world's richest man? He got a lot of things to do.

But Alice's attempting to cover her thoughts made him curious. What's in Manhattan that his favorite sister tries to hide?

"Please?" Alice asked.

He nodded.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! next stop is Edward meeting Queen Bee and Chuck Bass getting to know Bella!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will only contain Chuck's "awakening" in Forks and his first official meeting with Bella.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Until when does he need to stay her?" a muted voice of a girl asked.

"I'm not sure. We need to be sure he doesn't mean harm as he went here," a man's voice answered.

Chuck is sure that these people were stranger. He also knew that he's been here for two days already but he can't even make a move. The damn rain that caught him as he wander alone caused him flu. He's still weak but all this talking about him made him annoyed yet curious too. He wants to know where the hell he is and who were the fucking people who saved his life when he's trying to ruin it.

He slowly opens his eyes. The light coming from the ceiling blinded him for a moment but after a few blinks he can already see clearly. Apparently, he's not in a hospital. He's lying at a couch, his body covered with old, Downy scented quilts. The couch is in the middle of a small living room. He propped up his elbow to make a sitting position but his muscles were still stiff. "Ow," he said.

Footsteps coming from the kitchen invaded his ears. Without a wink two human beings stand over him.

"Here, here," the man tries to touch him to make him go back to lying position or to break his bones, he don't know. Chuck shook his hand away. Rule # 1: never ever trust someone.

The man frowned deeply. Beside him is girl, about his age looking at the scene like it's the most boring show ever.

"Who are you?" these people knew him. Everybody knows Chuck Bass, the richest kid in the whole world. They must be opportunists gorging for his money.

"Watch your voice, kid. Who are you anyway?" the man's voice turned…manly? "I'm Chief Charlie Swan, Forks, Washington's police chief."

The pale looking girl bit her lower lip like she's trying to contain her laugh despite herself. Chuck made his self focus. He worship women the way he worship money above all so it's normal for him to snoop like it's his second nature. She's wearing a loosed shirt and a short that showed her pale skin. And her eyes were brown.

Brown. Chocolate brown just like…. He shook his head. Her eyes were so much lovelier than this girl's. It's the eyes that ripped him open down for all to see his soul, the ones that see through him. Seeing the muted version of her eyes made hi see his self.

He's muted too.

He laughed with no reason. The "chief" growled. "You seriously don't know me?"

No one answered so he chuckled again. He smiled at the chief then to the pale girl then he said in his most irresistible voice, "I'm Chuck Bass".

Chuck is expecting something like, "Chuck Bass? The son of Bart Bass of Bass Industries?" commotions.

But the two stayed silent like they were waiting for the punch line. Pale girl looks at him like he's a crazy man.

"You need rest, Chuck," chief snickered. "Bella it's Saturday. Take a look over him."

Bella. Bella nodded absentmindedly. Chuck watch as Chief gets his raincoat and a fishing rod then went off.

Where is he, anyway?

"Where am I?" he asked Bella whose taking the glass of water from the table beside him.

"Forks." She answered.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She sighed, "You're in Forks, Washington. In Olympic Peninsula."

Chuck has no idea what the heck she's talking about. Forks, spoon, platter? Whatever. What's important is that no one seems to know him. He can be in peace for a while. No Gossip Girl, no stupid family trying to make him feel that he's not a basstard that he is. No pot. Shit.

Suddenly, his stomach growled. He looked helplessly at Bella.

"Food." He said.

She sighed again. All she can do is to sigh. The Pale Girl is lifeless, like she's just a doll being pulled here on Earth by silly gravity. She gave him a plate of lasagna then move upstairs. He wondered what she's doing there. Does she have a social life?

Bella left medicine beside him. He stared at the ceiling all day trying not to think. Being unconscious for two days is a lot better than this.

~o~o~

Bella focused herself on doing Calculus assignments.

Having an unknown person at this house doesn't mean that she has to change a thing on her daily routines. Nothing has to be changed.

But Bella can't help but to be curious. The stranger downstairs, she realized, is much like her. Lifeless. Her mind is nibbling with questions about him.

But she shook her thoughts away. In a day or two, the stranger named Chuck Bass will go and will leave her. Everyone is leaving. That's good. Let her be alone and die.

Suddenly, she heard a loud bang at her roof. She froze at her bed, the chilly wind suddenly made it's way to the room. Bella climbs down her bed to look outside.

The hair all over her body stood up. Her heart finally make it's way to life, growling like a frightened cat as she see the dark haired man with blood eyes.

Laurent.

* * *

**I'm not sure what I just done but isn't it nice to let Chuck know little about vamps?**

**Next will be about Edward and Blair!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will only contain Edward & Bella**

**Thanks to the song "Extraordinary" by Liz Phair for inspiration**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Blair Waldorf stared at her reflection at her vanity.

She's Blair Waldorf, the Queen of Constance, the real life Audrey Hepburn. If the leading man will leave, the leading lady will rise and will prove to anyone that she doesn't need a man to put back to pieces of her mind. She slowly –almost dramatically- put on her favorite red headband with a huge bow. There, she's ready.

"Ms. Blair," Dorota went inside her bedroom. "There is still no-"

Blair sighed, "Don't you see Dorota? I'm having a moment here. This is a new day. The Queen will proudly face her kingdom with a brave face and a new Chanel bag." She smiled at herself though it didn't touch her brown eyes.

Dorota gulped. "I just want to say Ms. Blair that Mr. Chuck-"

"Enough of Mr. Chuck, Dorota. I got a lot of things to do." She breathed heavily, trying to contain the hurt rippling at her chest. She cried a lot ever since she woke up and found out that he left. She thought it will fade away in an instant but she's wrong. Very wrong.

Her maid nodded then left a piece of paper at her bed then walked out. Blair tried not to reach to the paper but she can't.

He's in Thailand. Now, what?

She grabs her Chanel bag then went outside.

Blair went inside the Bass-Van der Woodsen suite, her head held high. She knew Serena isn't there but her blond bestie isn't really the point of her wants to talk to Lily, to know what the hell she will do about her Asia bound stepson.

"Oh Esme, you don't know how much I appreciate your visit." Lily's voice rang all over the place. It's so lively and cool that made Blair irritated. Is she the only one whose worried that Chuck is in the hands of Abu Sayaf or something?

"It's so good to see you, too Lily," a soft and sweet musical voice said. Blair enters the scene.

And she nearly passed out.

Of course she shouldn't pass out. She lives in Manhattan for God's sake and her kingdom is filled with beautiful people. She, herself is beautiful. She shouldn't act like a retard.

But the people sitting opposite Lily Bass are not beautiful. They were exquisite to the excruciating level. There were four of them, all pale and has some kind of purple shade under their eyes. The woman with soft voice must be Esme and her heart shape face is incredible. The blond one is beyond gorgeousness and the petite girl with spiky hair has a fabulous Uggs on.

And the only male at the room is …. Perfect. His hair is colored bronze and in a disarray style. And that body behind the dark turtleneck that he's wearing made Blair lick her lips.

The bronze haired guy look at her, darting his golden on her, his face annoyed. Blair snorted. She's on a mission that has to be completed ASAP.

"Lily," she said in her prissiest voice. "I want to talk to you."

Bronze guy raised an eyebrow. Lily rolled her eyes then went, "Blair, this is Esme Cullen, the one who decorated my house in Europe and these are her adopted kids, Alice, Rosalie and Edward. Esme, this Blair Waldorf."

Esme stayed at her sit. Weird. "Nice to meet you, Blair."

She just nodded. Better stay away from non seat leaver people. "Lily, I need to talk to you!"

Lily sighed. "Just stay for a minute."

~o~o~

Edward listened at the conversation held outside.

"The girl is bitch." Rosalie said in her thoughts. Esme looks at the lavish suite. Alice is translating "A Whole New World" in French.

He continued to listen.

"Chuck is in Thailand, we need to get him." _Or else I'm going to blow my mind._

"Chuck is a man now. Let him lick his wounds." _Though I know it will take a long time._

"Aren't you worried that he might be I danger? Chuck is in a fragile state of mind. He'll get lured by weird tribes there."

Edward is impressed. The Blair girl can talk the bitch word but her mind tells different. He feels a lot about this Chuck guy though she tries to hide it. A very complex mind.

Lily Bass said no about going to Thailand thing. Edward can hear Blair's hurtful despair.

He watched as she headed away. She looks back at them and she caught him staring at her.

Her eyes were brown.

She sniffed some invisible tears then walks out.

Edward didn't know what to do. He look at Alice whose looking back at her mind still got the "Whole New World" shield.

A Whole Knew World.

~o~o~

"If Serena gets back tell her I'm away." Blair reminded Dorota.

"But Ms. Bl-"

"Tell her!" she gets inside her limo to rescue her knight.

The driver drives slowly at the beautiful Manhattan day. The sky is cloudy but there is a faint of sunlight coming down.

The limo has already reached the front of the Palace. She saw the 4 gorgeous visitors of Lily's. The bronze hair guy walks across the street. Sunlight touches his skin.

He glittered.

* * *

**next stop, Chuck's encounter w/ Laurent!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter will only contain Chuck and Bella.**

**I'm very disappointed with GG these days. Few Chuck! Such a good character to waste!**

* * *

Chuck watch as Bella came down dazedly from upstairs.

He watch the now pale as the ghost girl go outside. Oddly enough, she closed the door behind her.

Chuck felt a lot better now. The flu or cold or whatever he got from all the staying in the rain things he did is finally melting. His curiosity about Bella's going out is stronger than the sickness.

He stand up, feeling some soreness in his bones, then slowly opens the front door.

The sky outside is clear and there's a little sun light crippling behind the white clouds. He's in Washington, if he heard the Chief right. It got to be raining every minute, unlike his New York.

New York. Chuck gets to hold the doorknob tightly. He felt an anguish homesick feeling. What's happening in Manhattan right this very minute? Is Gossip Girl striking again? Did Lily finally eloped with bastard Rufus Humphrey? Did the city finally go to sleep?

The most important thing…what is she doing right now.

Chuck stared at the sky, trying to see the answer. He's supposed to have fun right now. He's a young billionaire and God gave him a handsome face that let him land on many girl's pants.

And he's supposed to look for the Chief's daughter. Reality hits him, making him look at the vacant, grassy front lot. The house is surrounded by trees, all green. Chuck had never seen a lot of green in his life. It's creepy.

The creepiest? No Chief's daughter.

Chuck tries to recall what Bella is wearing as she go out as he slowly come down to the porch then to the grass. She's wearing a pink, loose tee and a holey sweat pants. Not a usual girl's day out attire.

He wandered in front of the small house. Then, he noticed the woods a few feet from the crib. It has trail in it.

Attracted by the mysteriousness of the woods and the will to find Bella, he walked towards it. This is actually exciting for him. He always tries to find something that will divert him into the other world, just like that small bar at Brooklyn Vanessa girl tries to save. He went inside the woods filled with huge tree trunks molded into the mixture of brown and green moss. The soil beneath the Chief's slippers were wet and organic. All he could hear are the soft murmurs of birds.

Then, something else. Two gasps of a person. Chuck followed the sound.

Then he saw her. The Chief's daughter. Only she's actually wearing white tee.

~o~o~

Bella's heart is racing fast. She didn't know what to feel: joy to learn that a vampire knows her; or fear for the fact that Laurent's eyes were black.

Black = hunger.

She chose to lure Laurent at the woods -the place where the end took place- so that the stranger at her house will not see the commotion. She still pledge her heart to the secrecy of the vampires.

"I've went at the Cullen's." Laurent is quite friendly his French accented voice is warm. "They were gone. They left you alone."

The words stabbed Bella in the heart. The hole in her stomach is consuming her with much, much pain.

"They left…but they will back on a few days." She lied, trying to smile.

"That's bad," he stepped forward making Bella flinch. "If you still didn't know, Victoria is still trying to find you."

Her voice was bleak, "Victoria?"

He nodded, "She wants vendetta. If you still remember, your Edward killed her James. Mate for mate that's her game." He lowered his voice, "And I'm here to help her."

Bella didn't know what to make from his words. The name she tries to avoid is ripping her whole faced. And the fact that death is near.

Laurent is hungry and she's a food. Humans were food for them, that's her sole role to them. She has been trapped at this survival game, why fight it?

Laurent is getting closer. "Don't worry Bella, this will not hurt," he caressed her cold cheeks. "A lot better than what Victoria is planning for you."

Bella closes her eyes. This is the end.

_Edward, I love you._

"Will you please stop that," an arrogant voice said. "You have an audience here."

Laurent dropped his hand as Bella turns to see the intruder. She saw the stranger, in her father's clothing, leaning against a tree.

Oh, God. Horror filled Bella.

Laurent steps back, assessing the stranger and Bella. "I see. Your new beau."

"No!" Bella denied quickly. She look at the stranger's dark eyes and mouthed no. he just smiled then wrap his arms around Bella.

"Yes, I'm her new boyfriend, so if you don't mind you can go now." His voice is persuasive and husky.

The vampire looked amused. "Trading Edward for a human. Interesting."

The stranger's hold on Bella tightened. "Excuse me, but I'm Chuck Bass." He smiled at the vampire, "That explain things."

Laurent laughed. "Your boyfriend is clueless."

He lunged at the stranger, holding his neck. Chuck tries to hold the grip away, surprisingly strong for a human. Laurent throws him against a huge tree.

"I'm going to finish you first." Laurent said.

He was about to hit Chuck again when suddenly they heard a growl. All of them turned to see.

Four horse-like wolves attacked Laurent.

* * *

**pls review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello! sorry if it took a LLLOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGGGGg time for me to update!**

* * *

Blair loves anything that shines.

But this is the first time that she has been horrified by anything that shines. Why wouldn't she? This is the first time that she saw a person that sparkles.

He sparkled, like a million dainty Tiffany diamonds have been embedded on his already perfect body. It's beautiful. And terrifying.

Her heart aches for Chuck but curiosity is burning her brain as she asked her driver to pull over back at her house. She can't believe Lilly has a family friend filled with freaks that were ready to make her Manhattan freakish too. She can't let them ruin her kingdom.

She pulled out her Blackburry and went, "Dorota, I want to have a party….

* * *

Edward stared outside their 5th Avenue penthouse, looking at the different lights twinkling at the other buildings. His mind is already packed with mind thoughts…which is okay. It helps him not to think of anything.

"Edward!"

Edward didn't have to listen in Alice's words. He already know that the Blair girl from this afternoon just announced to all of Manhattan about her party that night through the blast sent from Gossip Girl- a blog that is very popular to the city kids. And Alice and Rosalie decided to come.

"Common' Edward, it'll be really fun!" his psychic sister pulled his arm in urgency.

"You got Rosalie with you," he said in monotone.

That's unfair Edward, I hate being alone with Rosalie!

Edward sports a grin at Alice's distress. Alice continues to grab his arm but failed.

"Whatever, I know you'll come with us!" Alice puts her arms in front of her in a very stubborn way.

Edward ignored Alice's booming picture of the party scene. He looked outside the window again, wondering what are the humans living in each buildings do in this very time.

Why not figure out himself?

~o~o~

"Heard Chuck is back tonight," Penelope whispered in Isabelle's ear. "That's why she's putting a party."

"No, she's putting a party to announce that she's over him," Isabelle replied.

The Waldorf's suite has been transformed from an elegant home into a perfect party place Blair style. All of the teen elites were invited, all of them wanting to know the dirt from Blair's sudden rise from the ashes. Weather she's really over from Chuck or simply wanting to blow off some steam.

Blair slowly looked around at her party, looking for any signs of the freaks. They ought to come. No one can resist a good party in her place. Even newbies.

Impatience is starting to tickle her that she almost bite her newly painted nails. Then suddenly, they arrived.

The party seems to hit slow mo as the three gorgeous creatures enter. Everyone stared at them looking so awestruck by their foreignness and the way they gracefully walk around.

Blair hates it when the spotlight is on the other people. If she can't get it now, maybe she could share it…..

"Hi!" she greeted at the three new comers. She held out her hand at the girl with spiky hair. "It's so nice to see all of you again!"

The spiky haired girl smiled joyfully to her then touch her hand.

Icy cold energy rushed through her skin. "Aw!" she shrieked then pulls out her hand.

All eyes were staring now at her, looking at her like she just had grown a huge pimple. Blair let her face smooth out from any humiliation that she's feeling right now, while putting a sideway glare to the exquisite short haired girl. In the corner of her eye, she saw the Guy Who Sparkled smirked, making her fury rage.

"God, your hand is so cold!" she smiled, though she wonders why.

"I know," the girl –who must be named Alice- answered. "My skin hasn't yet adopted the Manhattan temperature."

And you will never will. "Common'. Why don't you come with me and enjoy my party?" Blair said in her most Audrey-hospitality voice.

~o~o~

"You better be careful with her," Edward whispered in Alice's ear.

Alice smiled. "I know."

Edward had good time reading Blair Waldorf's mind. She's one of those humans, trying to be on the top of every game that she's in. Everything has top be perfect for her, and anything that isn't will fall on her loser category. It amuses Edward that she looks like a very sweet, welcoming, New Yorker on the outside. But on the inside, she's a mess filled with devious comments and plans.

"I really love your dress!" Blair glee, imitating a face of an awestruck girl, as she take a look at Rosalie's dress.

This dress is very low class. She looks like the very slut version of Serena in it. that's what Waldorf wants to say.

Edward focused on her mind. She seems to have a huge grudge over them for whatever reason.

Ah, I see. She hates them for stealing her spotlight. And something more……..

Suddenly, he realized Alice and Rosalie were no where on his side and he's stuck with Blair Waldorf.

~o~o~

He continued to lean motionlessly against the Waldorf wall like an exotic flower embedded on thorn filled bushes.

Despite the creepiness about him, Blair feel very hypnotized over the new boy. She has seen a lot of pretty faces around the world, and this one is the prettiest of them all. The perfectness made her want to eat him in a very slowly way.

But of course, that doesn't seem to erase her wild and longingly intense feelings for Chuck. This is just called lust. It's been a while since she had……..

"You liking the party?" She asked him.

He didn't answer.

She raised the champagne in her hands watching the bubbles sparkle as it goes up, "I really love sparkly things" she sighed dramatically then let her mind go back to the day where she saw him glitter on the streets. "Very beautiful and breathtaking."

She got the satisfaction of seeing his jaw tighten though he's still expressionless. Blair knew, she got him on the hook. She's not crazy at all. She ignores the coldness and hardness of his hand as she led him towards her room.

~o~o~

"Look," Penelope pulled Isabelle in front of the Waldorf's massive staircase.

"What?" Isabelle asked annoyingly.

"Blair and the hot guy climbing up towards her room." Penelope summoned.

"Told you, this is her I-don't-care-about-Chuck-Bass-party," Isabelle's voice is full of satisfaction. "What are they going to do there."

Penelope smirked, "let's see."

~o~o~

She saw.

Edward is so angry with his self. Why let another human get on with secret that haunted his life? Didn't he learn from…..Bella? His Bella getting hurt all over again to death? Thinking about her is so hard that it breaks everything about him.

No, no other human will know that he's a vampire.

"Tell me, Sparkle Boy," Blair's voice is both soft and challenging. "Tell me that you can glitter when spotted by sunlight."

Act, Edward, act. He laughed musically, making sure he hit her nerves again. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play games with me, Sparkle Boy, I know what I saw." She's smiling like she's in control with the situation, like she's the master of confrontations. Humans were not like this. They will keep peace as long as they can.

Not Blair Waldorf though.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about."

Blair's brown and huge eyes smoldered with rage. It's like boiling a hot chocolate on a silver pan. Those brown eyes are filled with bravery and conviction. Like Bella's eyes….

Edward flashbacked at the times when he's denying what he was on Bella's face. The conviction and truth rings at her eyes. And it's now coming back. Back on Blair Waldorf's small and delicate face.

At that moment, longing flared up at Edward. Here he is with a human with the same eyes like his only love. He took a step forward, letting her sweet smell burn his nose.

Then he kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**this chapter contains Chuck and Blair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"RUN!"

Chuck stood up and yanks the girl away from the scene. Damn, she's heavy, he thought as he puts her on his back to make running faster. If they will never make it, those wolves might kill them too.

Darkness is falling already over the sky. The mossy soil is making running a little bit harder, but Chuck is willing to make for it. He got to save his life. He got to save the girl's life, the one who saved his in the first place. Finally, Chuck saw a glimpse of the house and made a few strokes for it, ignoring his hard breathing and the panting of the girl in his back.

They were on the porch now, and Chuck angrily kicked the door. As soon as the homey feel of the house kicks his skin, he drop Bella's body to the couch then picks up the phone.

~o~o~

"What are you doing?" Bella asks her savior whose now dialing the phone.

"We need to call the police," his voice is cool and nonchalant as if that's the only thing they will do and nothing else.

Ands they can never do that.

"No," she mumbled.

The phone is already on the guy's ears, "Huh?"

"I said no." She scrambled down from the sofa and snatches the phone away from his hand. "We are not going to call the police."

He let the phone fall on her sweaty palms, "Are you insane? Those wolves attacked your dear friend. The police may save him from death."

The last thing she wants is for them to save the vampire. "Please, this is important. Let's just not call the police. Please."

His tight lined lip moves upward on one side resulting for a nasty crooked smile. Bella's heart pumps speedily, "Okay, I will not. Let's just say that this thing never happened for the sake of your little vendetta." He lazily put his hand on his back, "After what he did to me, I may want him dead too."

Bella watch as he move towards the couch and sit erectly, the smile didn't disappear. His eyes were a pair of mocking brown filled with secrets and demonic ideas. Then he spoke, "I have to say this place is lovely. Filled with woods. Do they have any hotels here?"

Bella breathed to calm the hole in her stomach and the movement of her core. "There is one. Downtown. If you want, Charlie will drive you there."

His nose crippled, "Whose Charlie?"

She smiled a little bit, "my dad. I call him Charlie behind his back."

For some reason, the smile seems to quiver at the mention of the word dad. He looks down helplessly, making him look so vulnerable.

"I got to cook," she said but curiosity is finding her. What happened to him that made him so broken? Like her?

After minutes of utter silence, the cruiser of the Chief arrived. Charlie looks so ebullient, a smile is visible on his crickly face. "Hey kids," he said even giving Chuck a good nod.

"Smells good, Bells."

"Hey Dad," Bella is aware of Chuck's prying eyes on them. Longing eyes. "Almost finish," she added.

Charlie kicks off his shoes then sits down on of the chairs. He turns to Chuck, "Hey kiddo, join us for supper."

It took a minute before Chuck lazily go to the dining table and sit. Bella grudgingly puts anther plate.

The chicken enchiladas burned their noses and Bella watch as the two men dig in. Charlie eats like a hungry wolf, while Chuck tastes the food like he's trying to tell weather it has some poison or something. After the first bite, he takes for more.

"So, what's your name, kid?" Charlie asked "Real name?"

"Charles….Vase," he said.

Instinct is lurking around Bella, "You said it was Chuck Bass."

He almost gulped the food wholy, but he straightened. "My name is Chuck Vase. I have flu before that's why I missed pronounced it."

Liar, liar, pants on fire.

"Age?" Charlie asked in his Chief of police voice.

"Seventeen."

Charlie took a last bite and asked "Any relatives here in Washington?"

"None."

The supper ended and Bella took care of the dishes. Why Charlie hasn't sent this 'Chuck Vase' away? You may never know people creeping around here. For all they know, Chuck is an S-class criminal. Or a vampire.

She finished doing the dishes and went to the basket full of laundry. Bella don't want to mingle with the nightmares she will be dwell in tonight. It will be full of Victoria, Laurent, horse-like wolves and Chuck's vicious smile. Better do the laundry than that.

"Bells, can I talk to you for a minute?" Charlie is on the corner, arms crossed.

"What's up?" Bella asked casually.

"I know you wonder why I hasn't kicked that liar away from our house." He frequently looked sideways to see if anyone is hearing. "It's because I pity him."

"Huh?"

"His name is Charles Barthomelew Bass, son of Bart Bass the richest man in New York City," he reached for something at his pocket, a crumpled news paper. "Take a look."

Bella unfolded the crap and saw a man wearing a tux with a teenager and a blond woman. The teen is Chuck and the headline is "BASS BROKEN FAMILY".

"Bart Bass died last week. And his wife, Lily Bass called the department today. They tracked down the kid's location and asked us to keep him. She said 'he needs a fresh air'."

Bella felt a pang of sorrow for the stranger. His Dad died and he's feeling lost. Like her.

"We will keep him?"

Charlie nodded slowly, "As soon as he recover." He smiled at his daughter "Thanks Bells."

She smiled too then turns to her laundry, thinking about how sad the world is. You love then you turn unhappy then die. She expertly pulls out the clothes from the basket. She gets the blue, plastic basket containing Chuck's clothes. All were nice looking and high end fashion. Then she felt something is vibrating.

A cell phone. Bella pulls out the thing from the pants and take a look at it. It's silver skin is fading but it's still working as good. She take a look to who texted Chuck Bass.

It's named 'Gossip Girl'. She read the message.

But it's not a message it's a picture of a girl and a man kissing.

And the man is Edward Cullen.

* * *

**pls. review **


	7. Chapter 7

**in the following days i may not be able to update because of christmas rush. this may be my last update for this year but don't worry**

**next year i'll update regularly! ;) **

**p.s. all _italic_ words were B's thoughts... **

**~o~o~**

Edward, as soon as the party was over, runs off towards the nearest forest that surrounds New York.

It was the same sensation, the way their lips become one. His nose was burned by her sweet fragrance that can be compared to the smell of newly bloom roses. His lips were delighted to feel another soft skin that was warm and delicious. And best of all, his teeth were longing to cut her pale white skin and drink the scrumptious blood.

Of course his heart still yearns for Bella, but Edward still think as he speeds off towards the trees, if vampires are truly easy to distract.

He chose a stone to sit down, watching the sun dawn to the tall buildings of Manhattan. This is always what he does when he was still in Rio. After tracking, he will go some place that is peaceful and quite and fight every minute to come home to Forks.

Suddenly, he heard a singing mind coming towards him.

"Edward," Alice said as she bounces gracefully beside him "what are you doing here?"

Edward can read Alice's mind that's why he knows that she already know why. "You see this coming."

Alice smiled coyly, "Well yeah."

"But why did you let it happen?" he asked hating the fact that Alice already mastered the art of Not-Letting-Edward-Slip-In-Your-Mind.

Alice sighed, "Because brother, I know it kills you to be far away from Bella, though you still do it. I want you to know that you can never be distracted. Did kissing that Blair-girl helped you?"

He shook his head though, a small part of him, says yes.

"That's what I'm saying," Alice said. "Edward, you have to go back to Forks. Be with someone that you want to be with."

Then she left him alone to think.

**~o~o~**

Blair can't help to be baffled.

The way he kissed me, it was so gentle and literally cold. Blair had never been kissed that way. She was trained by Serena to kiss roughly and passionately. She was always been kissed by You-Know-Who in that way.

He's really different. That's why Blair shouldn't let him come inside her window.

Abruptly, Blair heard a long bang outside her window. She propped her self up, wondering if it's just a cat or some New York vulgar throwing something to the buildings.

Blair concentrates her eyes towards the huge window. It was being covered by a satin curtain from Paris. She blinked, then, gasped.

A human form was outside, like a huge shadow amidst the pale white cloth. Blair realized that the window was slowly being opened.

"Who's that?" she asked, quivering.

A gush of wind passed by and revealed the criminal. It was Edward Cullen.

Blair almost shrieked, her scream was already in the middle of her throat. But she didn't manage to let it out. Because all of the sudden, Edward was already in her side, strong hands covered her mouth.

She fights off the hand using all of her power but failed.

"Don't scream," he said tauntingly. "I won't hurt you."

But she screamed anyway but no one may have heard her. She keeps on screeching, until he finally let her go.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

Edward faintly smiled, "If I will tell you a secret, will you tell anyone?"

Blair momentarily thought of Gossip Girl but shook off the idea. She's facing a dangerous beast and the Queen shouldn't be thinking of gossiping right now. She said in her most queenly voice, "Go away now or I will call the police!"

**~o~o~**

Blair's thoughts, as Edward reads it, were very Disney, thinking that he was a monstrous beast and that she's a queen. Her fragrance floats at the air but he ignored it.

"Call if you want, but I promise that they will never catch me," he said.

Edward can see that she's very impressed. _That's hot_, he heard Blair say to her mind.

But she didn't say it, instead, she continued her queenly façade. "What are you?"

_What are you?_

"Your…..cold and your skin is so…..hard like a stone," she said the sentence like a judge telling her verdict. "And, don't deny this, you sparkle like Tiffany diamonds!"

"I won't deny it," he said. "You saw me yesterday at your limo."

She raised an eyebrow, "How did you know that?"

He laughed darkly, "I can read minds."

Her huge brown eyes bulged out, "You're kidding."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

She's the one who chuckled now like a crazy maiden in her white nightgown, "If that's true, Sparkle Boy, can you tell me….when is my first menstruation?"

She meant it as a joke but Edward answered anyway, "Fifth of August, you were twelve and you used table napkin as a tampon."

Blair blushed furiously. _No one knows that. Even Serena…_

"No way.." she whispered. "Go away now!"

She shook him away leading to some minor bruises. Edward thought she'll be as cool as Bella when she found out. He wants to know if the two has any same characteristics.

But none.

"Do you want to know what am I?" he asked as he gets out of her side.

She stops shoving him away. _Yes _her thoughts say.

"No," she said.

"Yes?" Edward is smiling.

_I'm curious as hell._

"No."

Edward speedily went beside her ear and whispered, "I'm a vampire."

He saw Blair's skin tightened then she fainted in his arms.

**~o~o~**

**pls. review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Can't you get a little faster?" The Chuck Bass said as they drive their way towards the wet pavement road.

The question is quite familiar to Bella that she can't help but to scowl at the windshield. "Sorry I can't drive you to your multi-million limos, Sir," she said.

"I know sweetie. Your life costs those cars," a smile creeps on Chuck's face.

Ugh. Bella puts on a full speed just to get out of Chuck's presence. He's a rich Manhattan elite who can't even cook or do the laundry. And now he's sitting in her car, like a stubborn king, and will enroll on Forks High School.

She's so dead right now.

"What happened to your stereo?" he asked as he takes a look at the space in Bella's car.

Bella gripped tightly on the steering wheel to get a grip away from the hole barreling on her stomach. The missing stereo is one of the stuff she needs to get off from her head.

And it's much worse these days because of what she saw in Chuck's phone. She saw _him _kissing a girl much beautiful than her and maybe much richer. Air is going stiff as they enter the gate. It didn't make sense that he loved her. Of course he deserves an equally perfect creature not a girl like her who owns a 60 miles per hour car with bad color.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chuck asked his eyebrows were put together.

She gasped for air, "YES!"

He didn't look convince, "I see, this car needs a freshener. I'll ask your Dad to buy you some."

"NO!" Bella screamed. Unbelievably, Chuck and Charlie were getting along real well that made Bella sick. It's obvious Charlie wants a baby boy. "I'm okay, just get outta here."

The two climbed down the semi empty parking lot of Forks High. Okay, not semi empty. It's actually full because some gossip monglers were already there ready to get a see of Chuck Bass.

The girls gasped as they saw him. Even though Chuck is wearing Charlie's button down shirt, he still look like a European model with much seductive appeal. Bella wants to puke.

"So where to now?" he asked while looking at Forks' beauties.

"Admin."

Even Ms. Cope can't concentrate as Chuck leaned against her desk. Bella looks at Chuck whose doing some look-under-the-lashes action.

"What's your fist subject?" Bella asked ignoring the stares of her schoolmates.

"Trig," he answered. His eyes were wandering around the school with some….disgust? "Is this really your school?"

"What's the problem, Private School Boy?"

He snickered, "Nothing."

_Who is he?_

Bella sighed as she replied at Jessica. Since her anti-socialism started, she haven't speaking with her first friend in Forks. All she knew is that Jessica doesn't care on whatever happens on her.

**He's Chuck Vase. A distant cousin.**

_Really? He's hot!_

**Uh….yeah. **

_Is he single?_

Bella never thought of that.

**Dunno.**

**~o~o~**

Chuck ever thought this will be a normal high school will be like.

No Gossip Girl, no paparazzi. No stern looking Headmasters that will kill you when you pot. Because there's no pot.

Of course girls were inevitable. He hasn't lost his seductive charm. Sixteen female (including a teacher) asked his number. He gave his but the only problem is that he lost his phone.

That's what he has to find. So he went to Bella's room feeling that she might be some betrayer who likes stealing phones.

Only she doesn't look like that. Bella is actually beautiful and good. She's a good person. Good enough to let him stay in her house. Good enough to take care of her father. Good enough to hide all the hurt she's feeling just for other's sake.

But that did not stop him from retrieving his phone. The Phone. One call he can reach all of Manhattan and tell them that he's still alive. One call to her.

Bella is in a local store right now and he got to be fast. He looked at the drawer, her table. Nil. Then he looked under her pillow.

What's his cell phone doing under her pillow?

He snapped it open and his heart throbbed. Just one speed dial and he will finally reach her. And he will finally hear her voice His finger trembles as he reached for it, longing is eating him away.

He took the phone on his ears. After five long rings, she answered.

"Hello."

Chuck sinks in the floor ready to melt just hearing her voice.

"Chuck, is that you?"

Just hearing her say his name makes him want to run and go back to his other life. He wanted so badly to kiss her and to hold her until everyone will leave them alone and just be Chuck and Blair.

Then she turned off the phone and he knew he needs to comeback. He stood up then takes a look at his messages.

Then he saw a blast from Gossip Girl.

**~o~o~**

Bella parked outside her home then grab her shopping bag. Wouldn't it hurt Chuck to help her carry this stuff?

She single handedly open the door then went straight to the kitchen.

Then she heard Chuck's loud banging as he go downstairs.

"Hey!" but Bella stopped, seeing a silver phone on his hand.

Chuck's face is furious and lonely as he threw the phone away. The silver thing went into pieces.

"Chuck I-"

"ENOUGH!" he thundered as he sit on the floor looking so crashed. Bella know what he saw.

The picture. The hole came back.

Bella sat with him then curled into a ball then cried. Weep is the right term. No one can conceal the hurt and the suffering she's been feeling. She leaned against Chuck for support.

Chuck looked at her with misty eyes. Then he put his arms around her and she felt the hole slightly concealed. She just been cradled there for awhile and felt safe.

And safer when he kissed her.

**~o~o~**

**WHADDAYA THINK??????????????????????**

**please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**this chapter is dedicated to all people who hate Jack Bass who screwed up CHUCK AND BLAIR !!!!!!! i hate him!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~o~o~ **

He's a vampire.

The thought is keeping Blair stay inside her bed, lying like a dead person. She's having one of those emotional overloads, still can't cope about the missing Chuck, the fact that a brew of gorgeous vampires were lurking around Manhattan.

She should have watched True Blood.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Miss Blair, someone is waiting for you!" says Dorota.

"I can't Dorota!" Blair groaned. "I'm feeling bad today."

"But it's Jack Bass, Mr. Chuck's uncle!"

Blair suddenly remembers a handsome-though-he's-too-old-guy who promised Lily to find her Chuck. Blair swiftly grabs her satin robe then faced the visitor.

**~o~o~**

"I'm having a good time here!" Rosalie exclaims as she land on the beautiful love seat after a good day of hunting. "So human, so exquisite! This is the best!"

Edward leans against a wall feeling agitated on not getting what he wants. He wants to go back in forks and kiss his Bella again; he wants to stay away from New York, away from Blair Waldorf's beautiful face. But Alice-with the help of Esme- is such a huge freak of nature that he had no power to do his wills.

Alice's smiling face is calm as she said, "Bendels were having a sale tomorrow. I can't wait!"

Then the face turned sour, seeing something bad.

Edward could see what his sister is predicting. It's a picture of Blair Waldorf, in a hotel room, being molested by an old man.

**~o~o~**

"Do you have any news about Chuck?" Blair asked Jack as she went inside his limo.

"Not really, but I hope you'll give me some hints," Jack smiled at her in a way that reminds Blair of Chuck.

_They were so alike._

Blair calmed her beating heart, "We have no time for hints, Jack. You need to retrieve him. Or else….."

"Or else what, Blair? He'll join Sadam Hussein? Don't worry. My nephew is still in the American continent."

"Really?" Her hands touched the older man's arm in excitement. "Where?"

The touch made Jack look down at her in an enticing way. Blair realized her massive need for physical touch, her cravings to be held and be touched by Chuck. Or by a Chuck-look-alike.

Jack's hand trailed down on her firing skin and the craving didn't stop.

**~o~o~**

Edward is sure he's losing his mind. Why else will he be rushing to the Plaza Hotel expecting another intense conversation with the Manhattan princess? The girl who collapsed on his arms last night can have s…an intimate relationship with older men. She came from New York.

But it made him furious. It made him think about reading those rapists' minds when Bella went to Port Angeles.

He didn't need to go to the receptionist to know if any brunette went inside with a man. He can smell her sweet scent landing on the 6th floor. Edward used the stair to climb faster than the elevator.

He's not used of tracking but this one is easy. Blair's mind is somewhat enjoyable to read.

He opens the door containing Blair and the other male.

**~o~o~**

Everything happened so fast.

Jack is already leaning towards Blair when suddenly the door open and a bullet-like figure darted to the steamy scene. It was Edward growling menacingly at Jack then scooped the uncle's polo making him lift to the floor.

"Wh-who are you?" Jack stammered. But the lion didn't answer. He tightened his hold on Jack then threw him across the wall. The wallpaper cracked then completely destroyed.

Edward rushed to Jack then hold on his neck. Edward gripped the poor man's neck like no other making Jack choke, his eyes bulging out of his sockets, out of his life.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!"

Blair finally had the voice to say a word. Edward looked at her then a face of shame was being seen on his eyes.

Edward lets off of the 50-50 man then went to Blair. The young girl's eyes were frightened but thankful.

"You shouldn't do that! You nearly killed him!" Blair shouted, wanting to cry.

"You shouldn't do that either," Edward hissed looking at the floor. "If you want to crucify yourself you should think of other people first, the people who love you no matter what."

Love. Blair said I love you to Chuck before. And all she had is hurt. Tragic hurt.

But Chuck is in hurt too. Too much hurt. He needs her.

"Will you help me?" she asked Edward.

"What?"

"Find Chuck."


	10. Chapter 10

**well this story will reach it's climax (finally!) pls read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"You can say excuse me," Chuck grins at Bella as he sat down at the huge couch his eyes were glued on the T.V.

Bella made a face, trying to stay calm and patient as she tiredly mop the floor of her house, "Well it's not my shoes that caused mud here."

"Well it's not my fault that it's muddy outside," Chuck retorted. "You know, I think you should opt for something more warm…."

Bella looks down at the floor, "I like cold," she said blankly.

Chuck didn't reply.

It's been a weeks since the Manhattan Prince landed on the wet grounds of Forks Washington. It's been weeks since Bella felt utter sadness, confusion and occasional joy. Bella knew that behind the Basstard faced, Chuck is actually a soft hearted guy who felt as lost as she is.

The perfect companion.

"Hey kids," Charlie steps inside, his tone as bad as his grim face. Chuck good naturedly help Charlie with his stuff, while Bella groaned at another set of muddy footsteps.

"Bad day at work?" Chuck asked. The two men were found at each other unbelievably.

"Bear problem," he answered. "Last seen at the woods near the Newtons. There's a hunting tonight." He looks at Chuck, "You should come."

Bella saw the sudden alarm in her visitor's eyes, "That's a great idea, Chuck!" she puts a hand at Chuck's arm. "Nothing like a night in a woods full of angry bears."

Chuck looks down at her hand maliciously. He caught it then gently kissed it, "But I would rather be with you."

Bella blushed then snatch her hand away.

Charlie gulped, "So Chuck, are you coming?"

He smiled. He likes bears.

**~o~o~**

Chuck has never been in a _real _hunting trip before. Sure his best friend Nathaniel would tell him to go with him, but Chuck would rather hunt girls in short dresses than furry bears.

"Can you handle this?" Charlie asked.

He nodded while taken a back by the green beauty of Forks' woods. If he ever gets the chance, he'll build a high class hotel here that will showcase the place's exoticness.

_If ever_, he thought as he follows the whole hunting party at the trail forward.

It was late afternoon already. Twilight. The woods grew darker as they walked, the beauty becoming menacing. Someone suggested that it will be better if they will divide the hunting party into two. Chuck was appointed on Charlie's side. But he noticed something.

Harry Clearwater did a U-turn, away from the two groups.

Because he grew up in the world full of distrust, he followed him.

He managed to follow the old man through the loud cracking of his shoes through the ground. He could also see the whiteness of the old man's head at the twilight sky.

Then the man stopped. Chuck hides beside the huge tree. Two men were talking to Harry.

"You should hunt far away from the group," says Harry.

"We will. Where are they heading?" asked a deep voice.

"West. Go as far away from it." Harry answered.

"Go back to them Harry," a younger voice said be careful.

Then the two other men turned into a werewolf.

**~o~o~**

There are no bears. Just horse-like wolves.

Chuck has seen them before the day he found Bella talking to a weird friend. What should he do? Tell Charlie?

Harry took off then Chuck urged his self to stalk again for safety precautions.

Then someone flashes through their way. A red hair looking like fire in the night. It attacked Harry lounging so fastly at the old man's neck.

"NO!" Chuck runs forward to the scene. He caught Harry's limping body, still pierced into the red headed's razor-sharp teeth. Then she threw the dead body away.

"Hey there," her voice is baby like. Chuck can see the girl's wild beauty, the blood dripping on her clothes. He has no where to go. Ho where.

Suddenly, the girl's mouth is caressing his neck then bites him.

**~o~o~**

"Harry is dead," Charlie said.

Bella can see the sadness in her dad, but she keeps on looking on the open door. Where is Chuck?

She didn't realize she actually asked it out loud.

"He's missing," says Charlie.

Bella clutched her stomach which is battered with another hole.


	11. Chapter 11

**i got no author's notes...just read NOW!**

Blair Waldorf steps in at the Cullen's New York penthouse, a huge brown envelope is in her arms. Her secretary-like outfit screams her mission: to find her Chuck Bass without sacrificing her dignity and pride.

But she's still sacrificing her sanity. What is she doing? Calling a house full of vampire's help to find her lover is crazy, the craziest she has ever done. But she has nothing. Except the gorgeous vampire that is looking through her heart – and mind.

"Blair."

She trembles a bit as she heard her name. She saw Edward – immaculate in blue collard polo – revealing his crooked smile.

"Is it normal for bloodsuckers like you to sneak behind your visitor?" she asked demandingly, trying to slow her racing heart.

"Kind of," he answered. "It depends if that visitor is naturally not attentive."

She's trying not to think how hot he is in simple clothing. Instead, she focused on her deadly mission. "I found leads. Last time we check Jack, he told us that Chuck might be in India partying with belly dancers. No less." She cringed at the idea of it.

"We'll find him, without his uncle's interfering," Edward said coolly.

That insults Blair, "Excuse me, but I do have ways, ways that are not horrible and does not include smashing other people in the Palace walls. Were going to do it my _way_!"

"Fine, but we are losing time," Edward remarks.

"And do you have any other time managing ways?"

He smiled again, "My sister can see the future."

**~o~o~**

"Hey Be-lair!" Alice did a side way glance on Edward.

_You do have an obsession on brunettes._

He shook his head. Blair is a porcelain beauty, but his frozen vampire heart didn't change a thing. It still belonged to Bella and Blair's wittiness and doe eyes may never change it.

"Oh," Blair is stiff against Alice. _Such a weirdo!_

Edward rolled his eyes. It's crazy to say that Blair will agree – or believe – on this.

"You do smell nice!" says Alice with a wink on Edward's way.

"It's Channel No. 5," flattery worked on the petite socialite. "You, what's your perfume? It's…delicious."

"Vampire perks!" Alice grinned.

"We should get down to the business," he cuts off the girl bonding. "Can you tell where Chuck Bass is?"

Blair reaches for her bag, "I bought his picture and some hair samples collected by his psycho stylist."

Alice laughed, "I don't need that. I'm not a circus fortuneteller."

_Then what are you? A psycho?_

"Alice can see premonitions. Visions that may happen once the decision of the subject has been made."

_This sounded like CSI_

He smiled.

"Okay, I'll concentrate now," Alice closes her eyes, a motionless stature made from Heaven. Minutes passed and Edward can hear how uneasy Blair is.

Then he sees something from Alice's mind. A dark haired boy is inside a familiar house that Edward yearns to be inside again. Beside him is his Bella.

That convulsed Edward. He saw Alice looking so guilty and sad, trying to calm him.

"Where's Chuck?" asked Blair.

Alice looks at her brother. He nods.

"He's in Forks Washington."

**~o~o~**

That is the day where Alice and Blair will go to Forks, Washington. Edward has seen everything Alice has seen: Bella taking care of Chuck; Bella kissing Chuck. It furies him, saddened him; amazed him how their lives intertwine together. But he has no right to feel any of these: he told Bella to move on from him. It's nice that she followed him for once.

It kills him.

He was about to say goodbye when Alice blocked him. He was so agonized by the visions he has discovered.

"You should come with us," says Alice.

"I will."

He puts on a coat then went out of their dreamy penthouse. If any vision can make Edward Cullen come back to Forks it's seeing a new born vampire being near his Bella.


	12. Chapter 12

It's a lot worse than dying.

His neck is in the worst state of all. It's like it's being burn by a fire, no there _is_ a fire. The fire is burning and burning and flowing and flowing until it surrounds his whole body. His body is on fire.

_Let me die. Let me die!_

Why is it happening to him? His whole life was a big mess, except for the few surreal moments with his girl. Blair. He wished that he never went away he wished that he just stayed on her side.

How many days since he become the burning man? Five? Four?

Suddenly, he felt that he wasn't breathing anymore. That he didn't need to breathed. He can't feel his heart, but it he felt okay. Except for the whole fire thing.

Then, the fire in his body dies down into a small pressure in his neck. So small, but so painful. When is it going to end?

The fire stopped altogether, leaving him thirsty.

**~o~o~**

"We will find him Bella, don't worry," Charlie said in the millionth time.

Bella just nodded then went away from the kitchen onto the backyard. There, she saw Jacob Black, naked and beautiful, a grim expression on his face.

"Any news?" she asked hopefully on the werewolf. Yesterday, the sixteen year old revealed his self to Bella just so she can be warned about the danger lurking around brought by a female vampire. Victoria.

"Victoria isn't seen around since Harry's death," he said. "We think she has your friend."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked again.

He nodded, "She maybe…turned him into a leech."

Bella breathed.

Jacob said goodbye then she went inside her house again. Charlie is dialing his cell phone.

"Who are you calling at?"

Charlie looks at her with tiredness, "Chuck's step mom. Maybe she should know about the situation."

"NO!" Bella managed to grab her father's cell that she landed on the floor hardly. No one should know about this. If someone so rich and powerful will be part of this the huge secret she has been keeping inside will be known. _His secret will be known._

"What was that all about," her father grabs her upward.

"Don't tell anyone about this, please!" she begs frantically. "Please!"

**~o~o~**

After a few minutes, Chuck finally opened his eyes.

He was dizzy. Everything that he can see was so define, like looking at a microscope. He can see so, so, clearly every line that made up the leaves of the tree he's looking at. He can see so, so, clearly the bright blue sky and the sun like it's actually very near him.

And his sense of smell. He can smell the dew fragrance of the morning, the disgustingly smell of the insects.

Then his hearing. He can hear a pond's rushing water. And footsteps.

He smelled the footsteps.

There is a huge yearning in his throat. Like the warm, joyous smell of a hiker was like a magnet pulling him in. in a second, he was on his feet then he was running towards the scent.

His feet didn't touch the musty ground because of his speed so fast, he was so sure he beats up his father's private jet. In just a few seconds, he came face to face with the warm hiker.

The hiker is a male, old but lively. He blinked twice at Chuck then went, "Hi there!"

The throat is bugging Chuck the way his step sis Serena bugs him. It's inevitable.

That's why he puts his hand over the hiker's neck then plunged his teeth into satisfaction.

**~o~o~**

He drained the old man.

Chuck now looks at the open eyes of the man he has murdered. He may do bad things before but he never imagined his self murdering someone he hardly knew.

"Good job," said a baby-ish voice at his back.

She was beautiful. Her hair was like fire and her skin is like a Tiffany diamond against the sun. Chuck realized that his skin is also sparkling the way she did.

She was the girl. The girl who killed Harry Clearwater, the woman who let him burn.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She smiled, "I'm Victoria. I'm your creator."

What?

He smiled, "Sorry lady but my mother was the one who created me." He noticed that his voice gone smoother and seductive.

She laughed, "That's not true my child. I created you as the creature that you are. You're a vampire now."

Vampire.

His throat burned at the thought. She bitten him then turned him into a monster.

"Your mine now," she said then suddenly she's beside him, caressing his cold skin. "I will love you the way never has made you feel loved. I will love you should have loved.

Love. The word is killing him. Did the great Chuck Bass ever been loved.

The answer is yes. He replayed the moment Blair came up to him after his walk out. The way her exquisite face has been flooded with emotion then went, "I love you."

And he believed. Blair loves him but he's just a coward to face it. To face loving and being loved.

"GO AWAY!" he snarled at Victoria.

Suddenly Victoria's whole body was being pulled away from him, like someone is pulling her. Her face was horrified.

"What happened?" she whispered, like she has no idea what she has done.

"Go away then kill your self," Chuck said menacingly.

Victoria's body was being pulled away again. She's now frightened.

Then, her hand went around her neck, snapping it around until she's beheaded.

**~o~o~**

Bella is at her window feeling up the hole in her stomach.

She can't think. She felt numb and alone. Her vampires are gone and her only salvation may now be lurking at the dark side. She sighed.

"Bella,"

She turned to see Chuck. Then she gasped. His eyes were crimson just like Victoria.

"No," she muttered.

His naked body went a step towards him. "Come to me Bella."

Bella felt like her whole body was pushing her towards Chuck. This is involuntary. It's like she needs to do Chuck's command and nothing else.

This is Chuck's extra sense. Physical manipulation.

Abruptly she's on his arms. His eyes were both beautiful and angry

Then his teeth were going for her neck.


	13. Chapter 13

Blair had never seen much rain before. The hard tears of the sky landed loudly against the roof of the Cullen's fabulous mansion, like it's bugging her to get out of the house.

But she can't. Because Alice is here.

"Where is Edward?" she asked as she put the gorgeous La Perla sleeping gown on her petite body. She loves the idea that vampires were actually fashion mavens. Alice has a closet full of straight-from-the-runway clothes, even more updated than hers.

Alice smiled but Blair can see that the girl's mind were drifted away from the conversation, "Oh, he's hunting. He'll back before midnight."

That satisfied Blair. She can no longer wait to find Chuck and be back to Manhattan and get away from the freakiness of these supernatural beings. Okay not really. She actually enjoys the company of Alice which reminded her of her BFF Serena.

And of course, Edward's gorgeousness and nobility.

Alice put a tray of cookies in her bed then sat down cheerfully beside Blair. The girl seems so normal….

"Alice…are you sure that Chuck is here?" she hates not knowing what will happen next.

She saw Alice's eyes froze, "I am one hundred percent sure."

Oddly, that made her bones chill. "So…Alice…can you tell me what will happen next… to me?"

Alice looked at her, "You're Blair Waldorf. You need assurance of your perfect life?"

She nodded. The freakiness of what's happening right now made her realized that she has no control of whatever things that will in the future. That's why she needs to know.

Alice smiled then closed her eyes to concentrate. "This is the first time that I will peek on you future, Blair," she said. "I'm quite excited."

Alice sat still like a Michaleangelo structure. Blair watched her heart in her throat.

Minutes passed then Alice forehead crunched. Then she opened her eyes.

"I can't see anything," she said with panic. "I can't see your future."

**~o~o~o~**

Someone pulled Bella off from Chuck's arms.

Edward.

He pulled her away from the newborn the push her onto her bed. After that, Edward launched on his opponent.

He attacked him so hardly that the window of Bella's window shattered into pieces. Both of them landed on the ground. The soil beneath them made a huge thud that quakes the old house and the trees surrounding the.

He read Chuck's mind as they brawl on the ground. Nasty. Confusion. Thirsty. The picture of Bella's blood on his opponent's mind made him thirsty too.

So much for that, he has to die.

Chuck was about get hold of his shoulders but good thing he already read his thoughts. He put his opponent's head on his hands then raised him onto the air. Suddenly, he was throwing him on the ground.

Another thud. Edward stood up, bloodlust on his mouth. He was already in his feet and ready to snap Chuck's head away.

Then he saw Chuck's sly smile as he try to regain his stance.

"Don't go near me," the newborn said.

Suddenly, Edward can no longer take a step towards Chuck. His feet are numb and the only movement it can do is to walk backwards and backwards. He tried to get a step forward but failed.

Then he saw on Chuck's mind how he ordered Victoria to die and how he managed to control Bella by ordering her to come to him. He got other senses. Just like Alice and Jasper's because it controls physically not mentally like his. Physical manipulation.

"Chuck stop!" he heard Bella said. Edward turned to see her and an ache flooded on his heart. She looks like a disaster, hair erratic, brown eyes wide and frantic. It's the first in like ages that he saw her.

And he was about to die. He can't get loose on the power of this newborn. Chuck is now coming towards him. Once his lips say an order, he'll be gone.

Chuck smiled, "You will-"

"CHUCK!"

It's not Bella's voice. It's Blair's.


	14. Chapter 14

Blair didn't know what to expect as she steps down from the black sedan, clutching tightly onto her red coat. She didn't know what will happen next, a far cry from her old days where she's like *the conductor and Upper East Side is her orchestra following the movements of her dainty hands. But now she went down from the conductor to a lonely pianist, who has no idea what will her master will do next.

And she hated it.

The air is misty as she steps outside and the picture that greeted her is not pretty. The ground is cracked open like it was being beaten by a hard earthquake in the middle and the brick of the wall of a small house is being spluttered down to pieces. She looks around then saw Edward Cullen, looking fierce and agitated, clutching a pale girl who needs to comb her hair. She felt a pit of jealousy around her stomach. Is this the girl the male vampire loves?

She looks away from the deranged looking couple and focused her eyes around. Then she saw what she's been looking for.

"Chuck!" she said as her heart felt a wrench of an incredible feeling around her heart. All the agitation, the longing, the icky feeling of worry went down the drain as she saw Chuck. It's Chuck! He's real, he's safe!

Her Manolos starts to set its heels on the ground but a steel hand gripped her shoulder.

Alice.

"Blair, it's not yet safe," Alice said facing her.

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked. "It's Chuck. I need to talk to him." She face back to her love but froze.

She looks at Chuck. His chest was bare as if the cold is nothing to him. The curly chest hair that she love was now gone because of the paleness that is similar to the moon's color. His hair is ragged and his face is set in a demonic grim. He was beautiful even before, but something has changed in his face, that flattery adjectives can't describe. His stance is more graceful than before.

Pale. Beautiful. Graceful. He looks wild. Not wild, party animal wild, but wild, _wild. _She looks back at Alice. The vampire nodded.

"No," she choked. "No, no."

~o~o~

When Chuck saw the girl in the red coat, old memories flashed down to his new mind. Him watching this girl dance in his burlesque club with admiration and lust on his pants. Him kissing this girl in the back of his limo, forgetting that she's not supposed to be his. Him walking away from her when she said the three words that he feared and longed.

Everything seems to fade when he saw her again. The anger he felt towards the opponent named Edwin, the confusing feeling he feels for Bella. It all diminished when he saw this girl looking fragile and beautiful in her red coat. The only thing that he feels is longing for this girl.

"Chuck!" the way she said his name is so divine, he can now hear her sweet sounding voice more clearly. With his new eyes, he can now see how gorgeous she is, how her brown eyes were so fascinating and how her lips looks so delicious.

Delicious. Using his new nose, he can now smell the blood under her creamy skin.

He silently gasped. Now he knew that there are two types of longing that were roaming over him: longing for those lips that he wants to kiss and the other is the longing for her neck.

"Blair, it's not yet safe," says the small vamp as she caught this girl's shoulder. Why is she touching her like its normal? Isn't she a monster like me?

"What are talking about?" this girl asked, feigning fierceness. "It's Chuck. I need to talk to him."

But then in just one second, her brown eyes assessed him and it widens. Her face paled in horror when she recognized what had happened to him.

"No, no, no," she choked repeatedly.

Anger rose again on Chuck's throat. It's so obvious that she hates him, that she's horrified at the new him. Anger mixed with self loathing-why did he let this happen to him?

He was about to sprung away but he heard her shoes stepping another step. He looks straight at her and he saw her brown eyes determined as she walks. Every sound of her shoes forwarding towards him made the ice inside him melt. What does this mean? Isn't she afraid of him?

"Blair," Edwin flashed towards Blair gripping her shoulders. "You can't. You can't. He's too dangerous."

Chuck watch as Blair's eyes locked at Edwin's. Pits of jealousy welled again.

"_Get off her!_" Chuck hissed. It rang around the clearing, loud and clear.

Edwin stared at him as he drops his hold from Blair.

~o~o~

"Get off her!"

The sound was menacing but underneath the steel of the words was the softness of this meaning. Chuck normal or Chuck vampire, Blair can still read him. He still cares for her.

She started walking towards the hesitant vampire with her usual determination. Finally, they were inches away from each other, her nose smelling his new delicious. Edward, Alice and that unknown girl watched tensely as her hand reached for his cheeks. It felt cold but it warmed under her hand.

Slowly, his hand touched hers and the cold and the warm fused with each other. His dark eyes grew intense.

Blair smiled. He blinked at it as if blinded by it.

"Chuck," Blair said suddenly. "Where have you been?"

The sound of her voice made his face softer. Then he answered, his husky yet musical voice, "Here. Waiting for you."

"What's happening here?" a loud gruffly voice asked. The inquirer wears a police uniform.

Chuck snapped his head at the inquirer then snatched Blair's body and run away.

~o~o~

Blair felt a huge rush of terror as Chuck cradled her inside his inescapable arms. They were now away from the others and she could tell that they were running. Well, _Chuck _is running while she's being carried by him.

"Chuck! Stop!" she pleads hysterically. She can't see where they are now, Chuck is so fast the places they were running into quickly passed they way.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" she ordered. "If you're not going to stop I'll going to kill you."

Then he stopped. Blair closes her eyes just to block the dizziness. She felt his body shaking.

He was laughing.

"Did I miss something funny?" Blair asked.

He looks down at her, his lips were smirking. At that moment Blair thought Chuck normal is back. "Nothing. But something you said is so hilarious I can't help but to laugh."

Blair replayed her words on her head. "The one that I said I will kill you?"

He nodded.

"Well you don't know me, Bass. I don't drop words that I don't mean."

His eyes grew somber again. Finally, he drops her down at the ground. They were in the middle of the woods, the soil is moist and so thus the dark leaves hovering at them.

"You're wrong," he said. "It's beyond impossible for you to kill me now. I'm different now Blair. You shouldn't be with me."

She stood up, "But I want to be with you. You just can't run away, Chuck. Why did you go away? Everyone is worried. I even sent bugs to Thailand just to check on you not even realizing that you're actually still in the continent."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Chuck said. "I can't go back to them, now Blair. Can't you see? I can't go back to Manhattan without killing Lily or Serena or even Gossip Girl. I can't go back without killing you!"

Blair swallowed. That is true. Their lives can no longer be back to normal. But they can try.

"The Cullens," her eyes brightened. "They don't hunt…_us. _They hunt elks or rabbits or rats. You can try that."

He faced away, "So that I can be like that Edwin?"

"_Edward_," she corrected. "Yes. Did you know that Esme, their mother managed to stay friends with Lilly? They –

He laughed bitterly. "I can't believe I dragged you here just to hear you brag about your new boyfriend and his wonderful family."

"Boyfriend?" she snorted. "My God, Chuck! He's not my boyfr-"

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, feeling like a jealous vampire while trying not to kill this girl. He managed not to breathe for the last ten minutes. "So…I'm hallucinating while I saw the Gossip Girl blast featuring your lip lock with that vegan?"

Blair kept quiet. The she went, "It's a mistake. But you must know I don't regret that kiss. I'm feeling lost that day, Chuck. I have nothing to hold on to. I'm desperate to replace you but I still can't."

Chuck can not believe that despite the hunger he feels for her, he still managed to get jealous. He faced her then as fast as the lightning, hold her covered shoulders. His strong hands wandered from the top of her shoulders down to her covered arms. "Does he touched you like this?"

Blair gasped slowly, "No."

Chuck reached for the top button of her coat, and then he slowly unbuttoned it. The second button, the third one up to the last one. He spreads open the red coat, revealing the white nightgown she's wearing underneath it.

Chuck sucked air through his mouth, trying to contain this thirst. But this time it's a different thirst.

"Does he feel you like this?" he asked once again as he let her coat drop to the ground. He can now freely see the whiteness of her skin under the moonlight, the fragility of her. It only made his thirst undeniable. He leans to her neck then starts inhaling her sweet scent.

Blair moaned. There's a fear in its sound but it got subdued by the longing to be touched. Chuck's cold skin feeling on hers is icy but it only turns her on. Suddenly, she can feel his tongue tracing the skin of her neck. Her hand knotted on his hair to hold on. His tongue traveled from her neck, to her jaw, then to her lips.

Their lips touched finally Chuck felt like something is opening to his chest. It's like their first kiss again, the opening of all the things that will happen next.

Blair can feel the urgency of the kiss, and even though she can no longer breathe because of his stone lips crushing her face, she still rejoiced. She's with Chuck and nothing, not even vampires or anything else can erase that.

After minutes of kissing, they broke away. They lie down at the ground, covering each other's body. Because of the bruises that left Blair's lips after the kiss, Chuck satisfies himself exploring her body with his new eyes. At that moment, he decided that he wants her. He wants her to be with him, under the night, with raptor sharp eyes and stone-like skin. Together, they will be inevitable.

He wants her to be like him. To be a vampire like him.


End file.
